


Eyes on you

by alpha_al



Category: Homeland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar Scene, Carrie remembers, F/M, Homeland - Freeform, Missing Scene, Romance, Season 8, Spies & Secret Agents, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_al/pseuds/alpha_al
Summary: What if Carrie remembers about her time in asylum?This is an alternate version of the bar scene when Yevgeny showed up to meet Carrie. This scene takes place in episode 8x02 of Homeland: Deception Indicated.
Relationships: Carrie Mathison/Yevgeny Gromov, Carrie/Yevgeny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	Eyes on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I had the idea of "what if Carrie remembers what happened in the asylum" in my mind, what their first meet would be like. Assuming that the scene outside the G'ulom office doesn't change, I wanted to write this short story about their first meet at the bar, in Kabul.
> 
> Enjoy it :)

She was going to the bathroom when she heard some footsteps behind her. She turned back and saw Yevgeny.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” she looked surprised to see him.

“I thought you were gonna thank me.” he replied with a wink.

“For what?”

“Handing you Samira Noori.”

“That was you?” she asked, confused.

“Who did you think it was?”

She kept looking at him.

“Well then, thank you for handing me Samira Noori.” she said, a little sarcastically.

He took a deep breath, then said “Listen, I want to talk with you.” 

“Isn't what we are doing here?”

“No, not like this.” he took a look behind him to see if anyone was around and leaned towards her.

“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked her unexpectedly.

She hesitated before answering “Not sure, I am here with my colleague. And I have to get rid of my escort.” she rolled her eyes.

“Come on, tell them you should leave.” He tilted his head to catch her eyes. “Please. I will wait for you at the corner of the street. I'm on a motorcycle.” he said and disappeared.

***

Yevgeny had been waiting more than thirty minutes, when he saw her silhouette in the dark.

“Here you are...” he said while she was coming towards him.

“Where are we going?” she stopped in front of him.

Yevgeny stared at her for a second, and said “In my place. It is a few blocks away.”

He motioned towards Carrie with the helmet and she took it from his hands. She slipped the helmet over her head. Yevgeny shifted forward on the bike to allow Carrie to mount behind him and he had an odd constricting in his chest as she wrapped her petite frame around his.

“Hold on,” he ordered as looked back at her. He pulled his helmet down over his face and kicked out the stand from the bike.

***

He unlocked the door of his apartment and invited her to walk into the living room.

“Please, sit. Do you want something to drink?” he offered her as he took off his jacket.

“No, I am good”, she stood on foot and her eyes followed him as he sat on the sofa. Carrie took a deep breath and asked him, “So Yevgeny, what do you want? Why are you here in Kabul?”

He wanted nothing more than to tell her how breathtaking she is and how she makes him feel, but his head was battling with his heart. 

”I wanted to see you.” he simply responded.

She stared at him and lifted a brow. “So as you heard I came in Kabul you jumped on the plane to come here?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

“Come on! I don’t believe you.”

They remained silent for a while but he kept his intense gaze on her.

“Why are you still standing on foot?! Come here, come sit here.” his hand tapping the space next to him, demanding her to sit.

She seated herself next to him, unsure of how close is too close, so she decided a few inches should be enough.

He leaned forward resting his arms on his legs, tilting his head to get a good look at her.

“So, you are back in business. I am happy for you.”, he smiled at her.

She had missed that intimate atmosphere created by his presence.

“Well, I don't know if I am back, I am supposed to be in a recovery facility for the next few months.”

He didn't speak right away, like he wanted some time to perceive what she just said.

“Look, I am sorry I left you alone in that place. I didn't mean to leave your life like that.”

“But you did.” 

She glared at him, not backing down, and he punched out a harsh breath and added “I was ordered to stay away from you, Carrie. We shouldn't have met each other anymore.” He paused and then mumbled. “It was to protect you.”

“Protecting from what, from my people? Come on!” she scoffed and leaned back on the sofa.

“Carrie, think about! What would your people have believed about you if you showed up healthy after seven month in detention?” 

She stared at him blankly for a moment, “Anyway that wasn't very helpful because I failed the polygraph. So now they have all their eyes on me.” 

“How? What did you tell them?”

“What, you expect that I told them about your daily visits?”

Yevgeny stared back at her with narrowed eyes, his head cocked. He didn't say anything, and the silence bloomed out between them. 

“Your people, do they know I am here?” he asked after a few minutes.

“No, I didn't tell anyone anything.”

“And your colleague who was with you at G’ulom office...” he tilted his head.

“She does not know you.” she replied. He gave her a little nod.

Carrie stood up and walked to the window to watch outside. 

“So, were you there?” she asked suddenly, still looking behind the curtains.

“Where? What do you mean?” he asked, wondering what she was thinking at that moment.

“When your people exchanged me at the Russian border. Saul told me I didn't recognize him.” she said quietly.

“No, I wasn't.”

“What about my last month at the asylum?”

“Hey, why are you asking me things like that?” 

“Did you come to visit me?” she didn’t face him, her gaze remained frozen, looking from the window.

“No, I didn't. I told you, I couldn't.”, he replied after a while.

Carrie exhaled, “Okay”, she paused, “Better!” 

She heard his footsteps as he walked up behind her. She didn’t turn, just leans back until she’s resting against his chest. 

“I am sorry...” he said, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, and he nuzzled her hair. “I missed you…” he murmured and his lips pressed against her neck, finding her pulse, staying there. She closed her eyes, welcoming his lips on her skin, sighs contently. He was a little restless though, finally turned her around, his hands on her cheeks drawing her in for a kiss.

Before she had time to object, his arms were around her and he was dipping her as if they’re doing some elaborate dance. She clung to him and it felt natural, as if they had done this before, as if he knew exactly how she’d react.

“I’ve wanted to do this for months,” he murmured, brown eyes locked on hers. She smiled and then he kissed her again, his hands warm against her back. She was finally here with him at this moment. 

“I have been so scared.” His voice was low, barely audible in her ear. “I honestly did not think that I would see you again.” 

They stayed embraced for a while and then she murmured. ”I have to go now..it's late.”

He leans back to see her in her eyes. “I will ride you back. It is dangerous to walk alone on the street at this time.”

“More dangerous than a Russian spy?!” she smiled.

He smiled back at her and tilted his head, “More than that!”.


End file.
